objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CTW 15: Unexpected Arrivals
This is ment to follow CTW Episode 14: The turth behind that face. *Hammer: Hey Camera, Uh, I figured that since Candy Cane's out, I'd tell you what was going on with you too. *Camera: Well, since I can trust you, Candy Cane thought she was the center of the universe or something, using makeup and sounding like she's the only person who should be my friend. *Hammer: Really? *Camera: Yeah. I was gonna tell her but she was just too overpowering and I don't she liked you for some reason. *Hammer: Yeah, I was getting the same feeling too, but look who lasted longer than her in the end. *Camera: Yeah, I guess. *(switch to Blue Planet) *Blue Planet: Elimination Time, but first, the intro. *(CTW Intro) *(Elimination theme from episode 13 goes off.) *Blue Planet: OK, last episode, Camera and Yellow Spider won immunity, leaving Asteroid, Hammer, Melon and Umbrella up for elimination, anyways, we got 607 votes in total with 293 likes and 314 dislikes, TV, show the likes. *TV: If you say so. (Hammer = 25, Asteroid = 56, Umbrella = 88, Melon = 124) *Melon: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah *Blue Planet: Melon got the most likes again and gets another immunity crown. *Umbrella: Now are we gonna get to the dislikes. *Blue Planet: Yes, anyway, Melon, you only received 15 votes, the least out of everyone. *Melon: Yahoo! *Blue Planet: Asteroid is also safe with 52 votes. *Asteroid: Yes. *Umbrella: WHAT? Why am I in the bottom 2? *Blue Planet: Let's see what the viewers said. *TV: Deedo886 said "umbrella, cuz, he's kinda bland and I can't really describe his personality." *Umbrella: Oh come on, I'm not that bland. *TV: ItsMegaGamer said "Like:Umbrella - Because he flyed but sadly tripped over Hammer's rocks." *Umbrella: *Gives an annoyed look at Hammer* *Hammer: Sorry. *TV: XclockXanimations said "Dislike: Hammer, honestly I think he getting extremely overrated.﻿" *Hammer: GRR! *TV: Raylover5642 said "Dislike: Hammer: Reason: STOP BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR MUSCLES!" *Hammer: Why I'd outta... *Blue Planet: Shut up, anyways, TV, show the votes. *(Hammer and Umbrella stare in distress) *(Umbrella's bar goes to 91 while Hammer's goes to 156) *Hammer: Ou-WHAT?!? *Umbrella: Yes! *Blue Planet: Hate to say it Hammer, but you've been eliminated again with a record of 156 votes, while Umbrella is safe with only 91. *Camera: Aww, why does Hammer have to go now? *Hammer: Don't worry Camera, I'm rooting for you, win for me. *Gets sent to the eliminated contestants place* *(Hammer lands in the empty ECP) *Hammer: Huh? where is everyone? *Sees hole* A hole? *Looks closer and falls out of the ECP.* *Candy Cane: And another victim is here, how "delightful". *Hammer: Oh, it's you again. *Candy Cane: So, how's it been since my elimination. *Hammer: Nothing much. *Fat Alien: *Walking to where Blue Planet is* Hey. *Hammer: Hey, wait, is he walking to Blue Planet? *Candy Cane: AAAH, he is, everyone get him. *The other eliminated contestants appear and chase him* *Fat Alien: Uh oh. *Runs* *Blue Planet: Now, with Hammer gone, we have our final 5. *Red Spider: Can I join the game. *Blue Planet: FOR THE LAST TIME NO! *Red Spider: AW COME ON! * Blue Planet: You know what, if I let you into Season 2, will you shut up. * Red Spider: Fine. *Blue Planet: Anyway, onto the next... *Candy Cane: Hey, get back here! *(Blue Planet sees the eliminated contestants) *Blue Planet: THE ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS?!? *(The eliminated contestants stop running) *Rainbow: uh, I can explain. *(Later) *Blue Planet: So the ECP has a hole in it, I see, well, I guess the next challenge is to catch the eliminated contestants, you OK with that? *Key: OK. (I write the rest of it later on.)